


Entangled Together

by GloamingMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fantasy, Humanstuck, Illustrations, Multi, Polyamory, Royalty, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage
Summary: "The Exalted Princess, Heiress to the great Kingdom of Derse, and her Beloved Consort, Orphaner to the great Kingdom of Derse. Feferi Peixes stands to command a great legion of soldiers, the armies of Derse are a thousand times again stronger than those of Prospit (led by the pious Vantas lineage) despite their numbers being so diminutive.But the common soldier does not catch the royals' eyes. No, it is the blood witch legion, war servants of the Horrors Above That Mind Our Thoughts that do battle with powers unimaginable, that Feferi and Eridan watch closely. More specifically, they watch the young commander, surname Strider, who serves his eldritch masters in ornate paint and flickering steel.He performs blade dances only for them. And they know it."
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	Entangled Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/gifts).




End file.
